


Out of My Head

by burntotears



Series: Stisaac Prompts [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 04:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burntotears/pseuds/burntotears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac has landed himself in the hospital and Stiles is babysitting him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of My Head

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ohthehumanityy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohthehumanityy/gifts).



> Prompt from the lovely [Genni](http://burntotears.tumblr.com/post/53134726670/em-can-i-prompt-something-for-stisaac-are-you-still) on Tumblr:  
> 
> 
> * Em can I prompt something? For Stisaac? Are you still doing that thing? OKAY IF SO I'M GOING TO PROMPT YOU OKAY HERE GOES so you know how in the pilot of s3 Isaac was in the hospital? yeah okay well I want a fic where this happened before but it was like Isaac did something dumb like fell out of a tree and he went to the hospital and he was stuck in fake traction cuzz they thought he broke every bone in his body and so he's in the hospital in fake traction and hes all 8( and he wants mcdonalds or something so he keeps trying to get Stiles to get him junk but Stiles is up to his tricks and the entire fic is just Isaac trying to get Stiles to look him full in the face so he can O n O please Stiles? Please get me a big mac? O n O PWEASE?

“Stiles,” he heard from the other room and sighed. He had had all of two minutes peace. _How quickly it fades..._ he laughed bitterly.

“Stiles.” Groaning in frustration, he tried to hurry up, but there was only so much he could do in this state.

“ _STILES!_ ”

“For fuck’s sake, Isaac!” Stiles screamed and zipped up his pants, flushing the toilet with the toe of his shoe before busting out into the other room. “Can I not get five seconds to take a fucking piss?” he lamented to the other teen who was laid up in the hospital bed, currently in traction for injuries that weren’t even going to be there come tomorrow night.

“ _Stiles_.” Isaac said again, staring him down seriously. Or at least as serious as one could get when completely out of his head on morphine. It would burn out quicker in his body than a human’s, but that didn’t stop it from being effective at the moment. Isaac had been acting dopey as fuck for the last hour.

“What do you want, Isaac?” Stiles asked, the edge slipping from his voice even as he spoke. He already felt bad for yelling at him; even if Isaac was going to heal quickly, it didn’t make his injuries any less real and painful.

“Stiles. I really - I need - I really, really need a Big Mac. I need you - _Stiles_ \- I need you to get me a Big Mac.” Isaac’s voice was serious and a little quiet, like it was a secret he wasn’t supposed to be sharing with anyone. “I’m starving - I’m literally dying from food deprivation, I’m telling you.”

Stiles smacked his own forehead and plopped back down in the recliner he’d been occupying next to Isaac’s bed. “Jesus, Isaac...” he shook his head. “You are _not_ starving. They bring you food three times a day. You’ve got plenty to eat.”

“Jello and pudding! I need _actual food_ , Stiles! I _need_ it!” Isaac’s eyes were completely wild but genuine as he prodded the other teen.

“They are not only bringing you jello and pudding, Isaac. That’s just all you’ve been eating.”

“They’re trying to starve me! Poison me! I think they _know_ , Stiles! They know - they totally know, and they’re trying to off me!” Isaac’s curly hair was a disheveled mess atop his head as he swiveled it back and forth, scanning the small room for assailants. It was probably the last bit of his body besides his right arm that he could still move freely at the moment. 

“Dude, you are totally high - they aren’t going to off you, so chill out!” Stiles rolled his eyes and tried to get back to his book.

“What’s going on?” Scott came plowing into the room, apparently running. “Why’s he yelling?” his friend asked, looking directly at Stiles as if Isaac wasn’t sitting right there and capable of answering questions. 

“Scott! Help me, they’re trying to murder me!” Isaac said and his voice was barely above normal volume.

Stiles scoffed. “Dude, that is _not_ yelling. Turn down your werewolf sonar. And he’s _fine_ , he’s just being paranoid. It’ll wear off when the morphine does.” 

Scott looked worriedly between Stiles and Isaac. “When will that be?” Scott had been fidgety this whole time; he wasn’t sure if it was because Isaac might get looks when they find out he was healed or if he just didn’t like Isaac being in the hospital. “Are you _sure_ he’s okay?”

Stiles sighed. He was never going to get his damn book read. “Dude, like in an hour or less, probably.” It was amusing that Scott just expected him to know the answer to everything, even things like that which he had no knowledge of (until he looked it up or asked somebody so that he _did_ know).

Isaac was glaring at Scott. “I’m _fine!_ There’s nothing wrong with me. Just go away, Scott!”

Scott, of course, looked like he’d been severely wounded. “Wha- what did _I_ do?” Stiles could see him preparing the puppy dog look.

“You think I’m acting crazy!” Isaac still wasn’t really speaking loudly, but he had that glint in his eyes that told you he was quite exasperated. Stiles was amused.

“Wha- But Stiles is the one that said-”

“Scott, just _go!_ ” Isaac cut him off.

Scott raised his hand to gesture toward Stiles. “Why does _he_ get to stay and _I_ have to leave?”

Isaac suddenly had the look of someone trying to explain a concept to a small child. “Because _he_ sucks my dick!” 

Well that was one way to end an argument.

Scott’s mouth dropped and he looked back and forth between Stiles and Isaac. Stiles was so stunned that he couldn’t bring himself to react and apparently Scott was getting offended that he hadn’t been told about this. Well, he wasn’t the only one not in the know.

“Well fine!” Scott whined and left the room, only _just_ forgetting to stomp his foot.

Stiles took a few moments to recover before, “Uh Isaac?”

“Yeah?”

“I don’t - I mean I just - I’ve never sucked your dick before...” he felt like an idiot saying it like that, but how else did you deliver that information?

Isaac was staring over at him like Stiles’ head was growing before his very eyes. “Uhh... what? Are you - but I - oh _fuck_.” Isaac looked both confused and ashamed at the same time. “I thought - this is - ugh I can’t get my brain to work right!” He pounded on his forehead with his free hand.

Stiles jumped up suddenly. “Hey no, dude, it’s totally fine! Don’t even worry about it! Seriously man, do you - do you want me to get you a Big Mac? I’ll go get you one.”

“Well...” Isaac began, and it was like he’d already forgotten his embarrassment. “I think I need curly fries too.” He blinked his baby blues and Stiles groaned - it was the fucking puppy dog look. Jesus shit.

“Isaac, they don’t have curly fries at McDonalds,” he tried, wondering if it would even matter.

It didn’t. “I know, but... well, I’m starving, Stiles, and I really - I _really_ need a Big Mac, curly fries, and a milkshake.”

“Since when do you need a milkshake too?” Stiles asked exasperatedly.

“Since always! They’re _trying to poison me, Stiles!_ Don’t let me die!” He reached out and Stiles was standing close enough that he was able to latch onto Stiles’ wrist. “ _Please_ ,” he begged quietly and that was that. Stiles couldn’t resist that shit.

It took him about thirty minutes to run by both Arby’s and McDonalds, so he probably shouldn’t have been surprised to find Isaac passed out when he got back to his hospital room. Stiles settled the forgotten food on the side table and stole a few fries, standing at the side of Isaac’s bed to peer down at him. He’d spent a lot of time with Isaac this summer (thanks to his inability to leave Scott’s side) and though he’d been a little jealous of Scott’s divided attention in the beginning, the more time the three of them spent together, the more Stiles realized that Isaac was a pretty cool guy. When it got to the point that Scott was working his Allison angle again, Stiles and Isaac had been left to their own devices and had formed a bond. It was admittedly a weird one and Stiles had been quite confused about their relationship for a while now, but with Isaac’s earlier revelation, he was at least glad to know he wasn’t the only one noticing tension there.

The question was: did Isaac actually _want_ that? Was he just high and talking out of his ass or did he genuinely want Stiles? And more to the point - was Stiles interested in him?

He lowered a tentative hand down to Isaac’s sleeping head and delicately ran his finger across Isaac’s temple, slowly caressing down Isaac’s cheek and looping back to trace along the line of his sharp cheekbone, marveling at the softness of his skin and just how beautiful Isaac looked, like a sleeping demigod. 

Stiles had always thought that Isaac was attractive - there was no denying the fact - but it was only now as he looked down at the sleeping werewolf in the low light of the hospital room that he realized _just_ how amazing Isaac was. The pale skin, cheekbones that could cut glass, that wild mop of dark-blond curls, and those brilliant blue irises. Wait...

“Hey,” Isaac said quietly, not flinching even though he’d woken up to find Stiles being the biggest creeper known to man. 

“Uhhh... hey.” Stiles answered stupidly. “I was just...” _softly caressing your face while you slept. That’s not weird at all, right?_ His hand was still at the side of Isaac's face, buried deep into his curls and massaging against his scalp. He couldn't seem to bring himself to remove it even though he'd been caught.

“Stiles.” Isaac said quietly, but his features were serious and thoughtful. “Do you like me?”

“Of course I do, man, you’re cool.” Stiles answered without thought or hesitation, but in the back of his mind he wasn’t quite sure if that was really what Isaac had been going for.

“You got me a Big Mac,” Isaac replied simply. His voice was soft, quiet, full of amazement. 

The side of Stiles’ mouth quirked up and he puffed out a small laugh. “Yeah I did.”

“And curly fries and a milkshake,” Isaac added and Stiles could tell he hadn’t even seen the food, he just smelled it. “You’re really sweet, Stiles.”

Stiles couldn’t stop the blush forming on his neck and high on his cheeks. He ducked his head for a moment and only just noted that his fingers were still in Isaac’s hair and the werewolf had said nothing about it. “Thanks. I uh...” he sputtered around for something to say and came up with, “I had a dream once that I shot you in the head.” _What! That’s what you come up with, Stilinski?_

Isaac actually smiled at him, eyes bright and twinkling and teeth bared. “Yeah?” he asked, like Stiles had just given him some great compliment. “I had a dream like that too once, but you were coming.” 

“I... what?” Stiles’ brain had fizzled out at that comment and Isaac was still grinning wide and open at him and he could only just make out the mischievous glint behind his blue eyes before Stiles was being pulled down by the shirt front so that Isaac could kiss him.

-finis-


End file.
